


October 28th: Swinging/SO Swapping

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Partner Swapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 28th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 28th: Swinging/SO Swapping

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

“You like what you see Mrs. Barnes?” 

Pearlescence bubbles glide over a shirtless Sam; the water saturates the front of his swim trunks. That material must be so thin-

“She hyphenated her last name just like you Wilson!”

As if helping drive the point home, the blonde man in question sprays Sam down in a sultry cascade from the hose. Looks like no one's car was getting washed today. 

“So what  _ are _ you up to Mrs. Barnes?” He follows your gaze. “Wishing she had x-ray vision for one Mr. Wilson-Rogers?”

“Babe...I-”

“Don’t worry, love. I think the feelings mutual.” 

  
  



End file.
